Sweet Revenge
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: Another 3am project...x.x


_**~ Sweet Revenge ~**_

* * *

"Hayate-san..." a small blond girl walked up to the not-quite-so-busy commander.

"Hey, Vivio" the older woman saved her work and closed the windows "How are you?"

"Actually...I wanted help on how to play a prank on Yuuno-san"

"Interesting" Hayate's eyes lit up "I have just the thing..."

**~xX*Xx~**

"Ok" Chrono stated towards the group gathered before him "I've been given permission to give the entire division six the day off. Where would you all like to go?"

"Wow, you mean all of us?" Hayate looked at everyone gathered there

"Yes, every single one of you" Chrono declared "You all deserve it."

"How about we go to Lutecia's place!" Vivio raised her hand

"We havent been there in such a long time..." Nanoha agreed "It would be nice to see them again."

"Last halloween was when we were over there" Yuuno chimed in "If I remember right, I managed to scare a whole bunch of you really well-Vivio especially ha ha ha." he patted the girl's head "With Hayate's help of course" the two gave each other the thumbs-up.

"That was indeed very good" Fate laughed "I remember Shamal running the other direction before you even stopped your scare.

"Th-thats because it was scary!" Shamal defended herself "Mou~"

The gathered crew laughed

"Anyway, the ship leaves tomorrow at 0935, dont be late" Amy finished as they began to disperse.

**~xX*Xx~**

"Welcome everyone!" Lutecia greeted the crowed that gathered outside of her home "How are you all?"

People exchanged greetings as they began bringing their bags into the large mansion.

"How are you doing?" Lutecia greeted Vivio "Is your training going well?"

"Yes, yes it is" the blond responded "I'm still learning everything that is going on especially about truly being human, but I am confident I can get around it!" she stated with pride

"That's good" the older girl patted the blond "You are still young, learning should be your top priority~"

"Nnn~"

"Nice to see you all are getting along" Chrono called as he, Amy, Fate, Yuuno and Hayate walked up to them.

"Yeah, seems like your situation is getting be-_TTER" _Yuuno squealed

"Whats wrong?" Fate asked, tilting her head to the side

"Ah, did no one just see that?" He looked at Vivio

"Huh?" She looked up at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Vivio just...just-!"

"Hmmm?" Vivio scratched her cheek, waiting for a response

"I see that she is getting bigger in several departments~" Lutecia began staring at the lost child in a exaggerated perverted manner

"Yuuno!" Fate yelled "Shes only 9!"

"Oh my god!" Amy jumped in "Dont tell me you are into _that!_"

"Into what?" Nanoha stepped in from out of nowhere

"Nothing, nothing at all" everyone spoke at once

"But you might want to take Vivio with you or else, someone might have sticky fingers" Hayate added making a small gesture to avoid shattering Vivio's sanity

Nanoha glared at Yuuno and grabbed the little girl by the wrist

"Let's go hun" she smiled "I have some icecream prepared in the kitchen~"

"Yaaay!" she clapped "Let's go Lutecia~"

"Coming~"

"I hope you're happy!" Chrono glared at Yuuno

"No I'm not!" He glared back "I just got...fingered"

"Oh please!" Amy rolled her eyes as she and several others walked away "I know you were into those sorts of things, but for god's sakes this is Nanoha's _DAUGTHER!"_

"I am NOT into those thigns!"

"Save it" Fate's eyes narrowed "You better keep your distance from her, do you understand me? Because that is just...eww!" she stormed off

"Thanks a lot" He glared at Hayate

"What?" She responded

"You didnt see that?"

"Umm I totally saw you eye-bang a little girl..."

"Oh for god's sakes! I did NOT eye-bang her! Argh!" he walked off outside

**~xX*Xx~**

"All right everyone get changed! We are going to the beach!" Amy shouted as she charged off ahead of everyone else.

Cheers were made as the crew of Division Six splashed around the water. The kids chasing each other, the adults setting up the grills while the teenagers were building sand castles and setting up the volleyball net.

"Hey we need more poles" Teana called over

"I'll go get some" Yuuno volunteered as he didnt have much to do.

"Thanks!" Subaru responded

"Now where are those stakes..." Yuuno began digging through the items in the shed.

"So this is where you are~" a sweet voice called out to him

"Vivio!" Yuuno turned around quickly "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing~" she locked the door behind her "I just wanted to come by and search for a few things" she drew closer and closer to him

"No!" Yuuno raised his hands "No, no, no, no, no!" he began backing up as she closed the distance.

"What?" She stopped within a foot of him "I just want to get-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs

"What?" Yuuno looked around as a giant Cicada flew around and made a ruckus

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Vivio screamed even louder

Yuuno took off a sandal and began swatting the air in an attempt to hit the cicada. After several moments of virtually turning the shed into a mess, he managed to swat the insect away.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you~" Vivio jumped onto his chest and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her torso up and down.

"Ok you can get off now!" Yuuno tried to pry her off "I'm serious! Get off me before-"

"Vivio!" Nanoha broke down the door "Are you-" she was cut off mid sentence when she saw Vivio wrapped around Yuuno and his swimming trunks slightly lower than what they were supposed to be in.

"Nanoha!" other voices followed behind

"Is Vivio ok?" Fate ran in next

"Wait! I can explain!" Yuuno raised his hands as Vivio jumped off him and ran to Nanoha "Wait! Vivio tell them what happened!"

"Mama he lured me" she began to cry

"What-!" Yuuno was stunned

"And he tried to touch me with his...popsicle!"

"No! I-she was screaming at the top of her lungs since there was a cicada flying around and-"

"Divine..._BUSTER!"_

A large pink beam shot from Nanoha's hand and destroyed the already ruined storage room.

"Humph!" she turned around and carred Vivio away

"I cant believe you..." Fate shook her head and followed

"I hope you learned your lesson" Chrono added in

"He he he~" Hayate laughed and followed the rest of the group as they departed "This was going to be a fun trip~"

**~xX*Xx~**

"Oww...my head" Yuuno looked up at the ceiling as his vision came to. "Where am I?" he began to look around.

"You are in the guest room" Vivio answered, causing the male to jump up and make the headache worse

"What are you doing here?" Yuuno yelled

"I am sorry..." Vivio lowered her head "I hope your popsicle isnt hurt so badly" she reached out to his crotch

"No! No no no!" Yuuno pulled back, almost falling off the bed.

"But!" Vivio leaned in closer

"NO!" Yuuno backed up some more and slid off the edge "Oh crap!" In his panic, he grapped the nearest object he could. "Ow!" he shook his head a few moments later

"I'm so sorry!" Vivio repeated, this time from right on top of him. Somehow the "item" he grabbed as a relflex happened to be her arm

"What happened?" Several people burst into the room

"We heard a crash!" Teana spoke up

"Are you ok?" Subaru asked right afterwards

The entire Division six piled into the room and looked on in shock at the scene before them. Yuuno was on the ground with Vivio on top of him. To make matters worse for the guy, the bed sheets were scattered and Vivio's clothes were a mess from the fall.

"Yuuno...Scryaaaaaaaaa~!" Nanoha's voice came from the middle of the group, an aura of fury emanating from her body

"Uwaaaaah!" Vivio began to cry "I am so sorry!" her sobs made everyone calm down "I-I only asked Aunt Hayate for advice on things and this is how it turned out." she continued sobbing "I thought I was doing it right, but I guess I failed even at that! I'm so sorry!"

"HA-YA-TE!" everyone glared at her

"I...um...ah..." she looked around before making a dash for the door "Hyaaaaaaaaa~!" she screamed as everyone began 'teaching her a lesson'.

Vivio sat back from the rest of the chaos and grinned to herself.

"Keikaku dori~"

_(All according to plan~)_

* * *

_AN: 3am project no idea where this came from hahaha~ Hope you enjoyed it~  
_


End file.
